


星星特快列车

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 流星XMCR18注意年下设定注意 MC社畜





	星星特快列车

（1）

“不准射。”

金发少年粗重的喘息声在车厢里清晰可闻，他从喉咙里滚过一个哽咽，委屈可怜而又隐忍，你差点心头一软就被他得逞了。

嘴上的动作仍然没有停下来，粉嫩嫩的舌尖在他的冠状沟处打转。那里敏感而脆弱，你嘬紧嘴唇一吸总能换来他的一声闷哼，和大腿根处的轻颤。

“MC，求求你……”他的嗓子因高潮将至而有些沙哑，流星软绵绵地喊着你的名字，渴望你嘴上的动作能够稍加收敛，让他的精液可以释放出来。

偏偏，你不让。

在空荡荡的地下车库里和他做这种事情，已经挑战了某种底线，流星很快地勃起又很快抵达高潮，谁知你却按住了囊袋中间的敏感区域，另只手握住滑腻腻的柱身略微收紧，他就可怜兮兮地捂住嘴，挺了挺身子让自己的高潮推迟下来。

你生气了，毫无疑问。

“MC……求你停下来。”他不安地扫视着车库的四周，虽然暂时寂静无人，但随时都有可能有车停进来，毕竟这是一个住了不少人的小区。在这种地方做这种事情，就算在车内也有些太羞耻了。

“要我停下来？”你停下口中的吞吐动作，那根涨得肉乎乎的东西拍在你的唇边，拉起一根长长的银丝。

这幅淫糜的模样让他更硬了，他不由得痛苦地呻吟起来，被绑着安全带的身子颤抖了一瞬，像条鱼一样挺了挺。

“这里不行……求你了。”

你慢条斯理地用手指擦了擦唇角，似乎是没有注意到少年涨红的脸，说道：“好啊，那我也不为难你。”

他刚舒了一口气，你又继续道：“那你现在给我出去。”

“……诶？”

你面无表情地重复了一遍：“给我出去，下车。”

车锁卡擦一声解开，你从他的双腿间直起身子，纤长的手指衔着金属拉链往上提，卡在他勃起的肿胀的阴茎下。

流星眨了眨眼睛，尴尬伴随着尚未消散的性器的味道让他有些反应不及。外面布满了各种摄像头，他现在裤子半褪，内裤上昂扬着勃起的占满了唾液的性器，上半身衣领大敞，脖颈和锁骨处还有几抹你吮吸下来的吻痕。

就这样……让他下车？

你的脚重新穿回靴子里，双手利索地打开了自己的安全带，眼看就要毫不留恋地起身离开，金流星立刻弓起身子把裤子穿好，上衣呼啦一声拉紧。

“MC！！”

你毛茸茸的小情人在你身后慌乱地喊住你。

空旷的地下停车场回荡着他的回声，和用靴子踩出来的响亮的脚步声，安静得仿佛这世上只有你们两个人。

“MC，我错了，对不起！”男孩子的脚步到底大一些，你没走几步就被他从背后抱住，暖烘烘的身体带着你熟悉的清新的气味包裹着你，像是一个小暖炉。

精力旺盛的男孩子，身体总是热乎乎的，更何况毛茸茸的脑袋直往你脖子里埋，像是难过又像是撒娇，整个人都被他抱得动弹不得。

“MC……MC，我错了，你原谅我吧……MC……”

你皱起眉。刚想开口，电梯门“叮—”地一声打开。电梯光滑如镜般的内壁上倒映出他惊慌失措的脸。

他含着慌张的眸子里被烧得红红的，眼睛圆圆的，暖黄色的灯光下你的小男孩像委屈的小兔子。

话到喉咙却顿了顿，你抬眸看了眼监控摄像头，正对着你们的方向，无声地把你们两个收入眸中。

管他呢。

你转身捧住他的脑袋，对准嘴唇，狠狠地吻了上去。

（2）

生气的缘由是因为某个学妹。

金流星同学长得又高又帅，性格开朗，成绩优秀，之前是沉迷游戏才当了那么久单身狗，自从和你在一起成为现充后，整个人的气质自然就焕然一新，在傻兮兮的同龄人里出挑得不行。

于是，你的小白菜被盯上了。

今天也是赶巧，之前一直都是他放学来接你下班，两个人在公司附近找个自助店吃点东西当晚饭，结果那天他帮社团抗活动器材，晚了一个多小时，你一个电话打过去才发现他被社团的人拽过去聚餐了。

当时玩真心话大冒险，一个姑娘打通了关系，在饭桌上明示暗示想告白，猜拳故意输掉后众人起哄玩了真心话。就当小姑娘红着脸打算倾诉少女情怀的时候，没个眼力劲儿的你出现了。

你关掉手机上的位置共享，敲了几下包厢的门，在一片起哄声中降临现场。所有人都在等待小姑娘剩下的那半句“所以我喜欢的人是你”的时候，你拧开门，一眼就找到了某颗僵在座位上不知所措的小饼干，眸中闪过一丝了然的神色出来。

“你是谁啊？”

看热闹的很不爽，没好气地冲你这个入侵者喊道：“走错门了吧？”

你面带微笑：“我找金流星。”

没有解释你们的关系，也没有做任何宣示主权的暧昧举动，你甚至没有看一眼那个告白了一半尴尬无比的小姑娘，给了流星一个眼神就转身离开。

金流星也没有看她一眼，二话不说，起身就匆忙追去。

 

深吻持续到电梯稳稳停在26层，他被你逼到角落，一边扶着你的腰肢站稳，一边捧着你的后脑勺深入到你的口腔之中。

他的吻技被你教得精湛，这几分钟内可以徐徐渐进，不慌不忙，节奏把握的很好，还能让你忍不住喘几口气，连连败退。等到电梯门叮——地一声打开，你早就在他怀里化成一汪春水，勾着他的腰像没有骨头似的往他精壮的胸口上贴。

“流星，钥匙在我包里。”

你被他挤在门上动弹不得，他垂下头，凑近你的下巴，半咬着你的唇角又像小狗一样舔来舔去，酥酥麻麻的痛感让你爽得脚趾都蜷了起来。他听到你的话，伸手胡乱在你身上抓来抓去，似乎看起来在找你拎下手里的包，实则大胆地将乳房握在手中毫不怜惜地捏一把，或者在腰上摸上一圈，等他找到你藏在身后的手提包时，你身上的裙子早就皱成一团，像是被人搓成疙瘩的卫生纸。

大门被打开了。

漆黑一片的屋子并没有影响你们的视线，你们进了屋子，紧接着是皮包被扔在地上的声音，包里的手机咕噜噜滚到地上，连带着几只精致的不菲的口红，在地上折射出一小线月光。

刚才还掌握主动权的男孩被你先人一步摁在地上。地板有些凉，他的手撑在自己身后，低头看着怀里的你像藤蔓一样缠上他的身体。

“MC，我们去床上？”

你摇摇头，伸手开始解他的纽扣：“在地上。”

“你会着凉……”

“不会。”

似乎是没了耐性，剩下的扣子索性不解了，你揪着他的领子往两侧一扒，露出他光滑的胸膛。接下来，你也脱掉自己的上衣，洁白细腻的肉体在他眼前，圆润得发着莹莹的光。

裙子被你保留了下来，这是个包臀裙，你坐在他的身上，不得不将它提到腰际才能露出自己的大腿，然后当着他的面把丝袜脱下来，一根银丝从濡湿的内裤中扯出，粘在光滑的袜子上。

“MC……”

他也动情了，一边哑着嗓子喊着你的名字，一边低头侧着脑袋，找着角度吮吸圆圆的乳头。他像个小孩子一样埋在你的胸脯里，绒发时不时蹭到你的脖颈，这两个敏感点让你浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

你把他的裤子皮带扯下来，拉链拉开，简单粗暴地勾起他的内裤释放出方才一直硬到现在的性器。光滑的龟头像颗柔软的蘑菇，压在你的掌心，有些温热，仿佛有了独立的生命。

你微微抬起自己的腿，就这这个有些过于贴近的姿势，将他的阴茎塞到自己的身体里。

湿热的甬道向他敞开，包裹着，容纳着，吮吸着，那个生机勃勃的东西，像是某种坚硬的果实一样在你的下体里留下种子。

你们融为一体了。

“流星，流星，你看，你在我身体里……”

你抱着他的肩，把他留在自己怀中，下半身轻轻地套弄着他，让他的性器在自己的体内冲撞着，像是要往子宫里扎根。

金流星发出一声喘息，他涨红了脸，在你怀中点点头，扶着你的腰缓缓上挺，挺得你身子一晃，双腿缠紧他精壮的腰肢。这时候，你突然把他狠狠一夹，一声闷哼从少年口中逸出。

“她能吗？”

“Mc……你还在生气吗？”他瞪大了眼睛。

“她能让你这么爽吗？”

你一边慢慢自己动起来，夹紧他的阴茎，低头吻住他的嘴唇，极轻，只是柔软的唇瓣在他的上面蹭了蹭，却温柔得让人想要落下泪来。

“流星……”

为什么会突然患得患失呢？

身下的少年被你的表情吓红了眼睛，明明在做这么舒服的事，明明刚才还想着算了就这样吧就这么做下去，现在却想被人扎破的气球，无所谓的自尊心又瘪又丑又可笑。

“抱歉。”

你双手捧起他的脸，脸上浮出一抹难堪的笑意。

“今天我有些奇怪，不是你的错。”

说罢，便低头吻了下去。他的嘴唇柔软细腻，口中带着些许残留的晚饭的味道，虽然饭后喝了点水冲淡些许，但你过于凶残的掠食行为还是有所察觉。

你在公司门前等了他很久，打算一起吃晚饭，但是左等右等人都不在，只好空着肚子联系他，才发现他被人叫过去聚餐。

实际上也不是这件事最近有国际会议召开，上午忙的直播忙头脑发昏工作出错，你被Boss叫过去骂了一顿，险些酿成大祸祸，不知道这个月奖金还能拿多少。这么一想，突然就明白之前为什么在厕所里听到隐忍的哭声。

流星却不一样，他生机勃勃，前途无量，他不用担心薪水，不用看老板脸色，他自由鲜活对生活充满热爱。也不必躲在洗手间里因为干不完的工作抹眼泪，把所有的委屈藏在一个狭小却能保护自己的空间内。

他是你灵魂的渡口，但你的身体仍然需要他，到了你这个年纪，生理上的快感有时比心满意足更有效。

于是你前后摆动着自己的身体，让他的龟头擦到自己的敏感点，让他的皮肤贴近自己，让他将自己抱在怀中。地板被你撞击的发出有节奏的清响，一下又一下，像极了你的心跳声。你有技巧地提缩着自己的阴道，想加紧体内的阴茎，让他在软肉的裹挟中像自己屈服，但是它一直坚硬地贯穿着你的身体，在激烈的阻挠中越发勇武。你被擒住腰拉向他的身子捣弄了几下，立刻软绵绵地张开腿，抱着他的脖子咬着他的耳朵亲昵地喊道：不动了，好硬……好硬……要被宝贝贯穿了姐那么她  
身下的人立刻顿了顿，胸腔里深深抽出一口气，低声嘀咕了句什么突然把你一把抱紧，然后两个人倒在地板上。

他摁着你的身子换了个体位，从背后握住你的腰快速抽查起来。你听到自己被他操出了水声，黏腻腻的，像是盛满了水的容器。他的蝴蝶骨弓成了一双漂亮的翅膀，抱着你的时候仿佛立刻要带你飞起来。

“MC……听我说，我爱你，你知道吗……我想和你就这么死掉，也无所谓。所以不要说那种伤心的话，不要再说了。就算是上床，我也只迷恋你的身体……你的一切都让我无可自拔，我怎么会离开你呢……”他呜咽着咬住你的脖子，像小狗一样一边啃一边舔，把那里咬的冒出不少红彤彤的血痕。你又痛又麻，刚想挣扎又被他禁锢住，下半身被撞得啪啪作响，让你整个人酸软无力地趴在地上。

情话是最好的催情药，你的小狗一边说着甜甜的情话，一边卖力地摆着腰把你操得打湿了身下的地板，你不得不深吸了几口气才没有感到窒息，口中含混不清地说着毫无意识的语句，有时候回应他会说我爱你，有时候被顶太深会一边喊着不行了一边绞紧那根年轻的性器，那时他的牙齿像交配的雄狮那样衔起你的后颈，让你觉得下一秒自己就要断颈而亡。

他年轻，热忱，充满希望和冲动的占有欲。他有棱角，但却柔软的任你揉捏，你的不安就源自于他的过于明亮，被人锲入灵魂的疼痛感，和患得患失。

何时能完全属于你呢？你的星星。

远在天边的星星。

他的动作终于缓和下来，那根东西在自己体内抖了抖，然后吐出些许腥味的白液。脱离身体的瞬间你抱住了他的身体，双腿缠上他的腰，在他的喉结处轻吻。

“唔？”

他疑惑地看着你：“还要吗？”

你摇摇头，说道：“你的喉结很漂亮。”

流星柔和地笑了笑，他的金发被汗水浸透了，有些撒娇似的蹭了蹭你的颈窝。

“如果那样，我还要把你全身上上下下都吻一遍。因为你对我来说，没有一处不是最美的。”


End file.
